The Organization's XIII stories
by Black Ryu Lord
Summary: what happened to the organization after kingdom hearts 2, learn what they did after, during the monthly poker night at Luxord's place!


**Hello! I decided to do KH2 fan fic!**

**Warning: this has no relation to the story line of the game what so ever, except for the Nobodies.**

Roxas: why the warning label?

**BECAUSE… I DON'T WANT IDOITS TO SAY CRAP I DON'T CARE ABOUT!**

Demyx: Dude, chill out and smell the daisies, besides were out of a job…

…

Roxas: Can we start now?

**Yeah**

"Hey guys!" said a blond guy with short hair and a beard. He was wearing a gambling bunny suit.

A raving pyro took one look at him and said, "What's with the play boy bunny suit, Luxord?"

"How do you know it's a play boy bunny suit, Axel?" Luxord snapped, ready to kill Axel.

"Demyx has a lot of things in his house, like cardboard boxes and a closet full of those magazines… How do I know, you ask? Well, in my many attempts to steal stuff to sell on E-Bay, I went through all of Demyx's valuables and sold them so…" he paused dramatically. "I could get a CAR!"

"You sold play boy magazines on e-bay…?" Luxord shook his head with his forehead in his hand. The overall effect was funny, since the pink bunny ears on his suit swung as he went.

Just then a guy with a blond mullet came by. "YOU DID WHAT! WHEN I WENT ON E-BAY, SAW THOSE MAGS, AND WENT TO- I mean my literature, I thought I lost them, so I bought all of them for 50,000 Munny! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU STOLE THEM AND SOLD THEM BACK TO ME!

"Demyx…" Axel put his hand on his shoulder as if to seem guilty. "Well, yeah." Axel said with no remorse what so ever.

"You sold them back to him?" questioned an incredulous voice. "That was pure genius!" a man with graying long, black hair exclaimed.

"Y-you too? You're mean, Xigbar!" Demyx said crying a bit.

"Well, Come in, come in! Wait a minute, did you guys bring Munny?" Luxord asked with a questioning look.

"HELL YEAH! We wouldn't miss Poker Night for the world!" Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar said in unison. They went in and took a seat at a Poker table shaped with the Nobody sign on it. There were a few other people at the table already. One had long silver hair and pointy ears. He had two scars on his face and was smoking a cigar. A boy with blonde, messy hair was there too; he wore skater stuff on and checkered accessories and was raiding the fridge, along with a long blonde hair. The longhaired man had a lab coat on and was doing what looked like mixing fruit juice with vast amounts of alcohol.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled and tackled him, "How's it hangin?"

"What the hell is 'how's it hangin'?" the guy with the lab coat said.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you Vexen?" Axel said. "Anyway, why is Legolas smoking a cigar?

"Where's everyone else? I thought Larxene was already here!" he added, peering around the table, his hand on his brow like he was staring around a huge prairie in the sun.

"She is. You see… Saix went and became a pimp, and Larxene is his… merchandise. She's sitting next to Saix, though she's wearing cat girl stuff and has a collar around her neck."

Just then Demyx yelled, "What the shizadoodle! Why the hell is Larxene a cat girl? Why didn't anybody tell me its costume poker night!"

"Well… anyway where is Xemnas and the rest of them?" Axel asked Roxas

"Xemnas said he was getting some cash, so he left to go to the bank five minutes before you came. The others are playing 'Halo' downstairs. Except for Zexion; he went to Best Buy because the new Stargate was out on DVD." Roxas answered

"Went to Best Buy because the new Stargate?" Axel repeated confused.

"Apparently. He should be coming back any second."

They heard a crash outside of the house, and when they looked they saw that Xemnas and Zexion had crashed their cars into each other.

"God damn it! My CAR!" Xemnas said ready to destroy the entire town.

"MY STARGATE BOX SET! NOOOOOOOOO!" Zexion screamed at the top of his lungs. He started moaning like a nerd whose character just died in a massive game of Dungeons and Dragons.

"SHUT UP YOU MISCRIANTS!" a woman said in the Luxord's house.

"Who was that, Luxord?" everyone in the house asked.

"The ghost of my mom. She wouldn't leave the house until I show that I'm her son somehow…"

"Can Laxaeus start playing poker? Laxaeus destroyed XBox." Laxaeus said stupidly.

"Fine, Fine!" Luxord said, "wait, who destroyed my XBox? You son of a- what ever, lets just play."

All of the nobodies went to the table. Luxord, being as the dealer, got his nobody cards out. He dealt 5 cards to everyone saying, "Let's play a round of 5-card stud."

"Sounds good to us," the other twelve replied. Luxord dealt the first hand. He had only a pair of aces, and with a smirk, changed two other cards into aces, whilst changing the other cards on the table. Axel, who had a pair of Jacks or higher, opened up the bidding placing a bet of 100 Munny. Saix and Larxene saw him; Xigbar raised it 100 Munny.

"So how's everyone been doing?" Luxord asked. "Things have been crap on my end…"

"Been skating. Oh yeah, I'm trapped in an orphanage that's run by someone named Mrs. Kazari…" Roxas said. "I'd rather be back in the fake Twilight Town again."

"I've been making a garage band," Axel said with a smirk, " though we actually suck because no one knows how to play a frick'n cord on a guitar."

"I've been working for Microsoft as a Vice President of the corporation, I have a secretary and get 50,000 Munny a month." Zexion said casually, "I raise you 1,000, Xigbar."

"I've been dating Larxene, and she's into all of this weird fantasy stuff. That's why I'm stuck in a pimp suit and her as a cat girl," Saix sighed. "At least we're still running smoothly…"

"Honey, you forgot to tell them about your job as a stunt double for that elf Legolas!" Larxene shouted with a loving look. Everyone looked at the obviously drunk Larxene, and then at Saix who was sinking into his chair. Axel started laughing and then everyone else fell out of their chairs, too.

"That's really rich! Good luck with it!" Xigbar responded trying to regain his composure, while putting down 1000 Munny. "Anyway I've been busy being a hit man for the government, you know that war in Iraq? Thank… You."

Xemnas looked at everyone and they looked at him, "I'm trying to take over the world… Again." Xemnas sighed, "I'm using the media of this world, for example dumb and dumber, and Lizzie McGuire movies."

"Dude, people actual like those movies, and besides you can't take over the world like that." Axel laughed, "you should have used World of WarCraft."

"Damn it! I should of when I had the chance!" Xemnas yelled slamming his hands on the table, "I now have to use PLAN B!"

"What **_is_** the plan, Xemnas…" Roxas asked sighing.

"It is to… Manipulate CARE BEARS TO BE RAPID DESTROYING MACHINES!"

"So… Man Eating Care Bears? Very **_creative, _**I wouldn't of thought of that." Vexen spat sarcastically.

"Why thank you! And come to think of it Vexen what do you do?"

"I now work as a Scientist for this Company called Umbrella Corp, we have this virus were making and we don't know what the in hell it does, so we're releasing it into a random city in the world, probably on a sea cruise though." Vexen said intelligently, then tossed 1000 Munny on the table.

"Laxaeus is now working at box factory, Because Laxaeus has no life…" Laxaeus sadly mentioned, "though I love boxes and we get T-shirts that say **I LOVE BOXES!**" he then ripped his coat off to show 6 pack abs and pecs and a shirt that says I love boxes.

"Are you going to become a box ghost?" A guy with brown Shoulder length hair laughed.

"Marluxia's being mean to Laxaeus! Waaa!" After he cried this he ran out of the door, 5 seconds later they hear cars crashing and screaming, Laxaeus came back in with cuts and a steering wheel around his neck.

"Anyway sit back down Laxaeus, I have a kick ass job," Marluxia grinned, "I'm now a Ballad instructor!"

They stared at him and then just shook their heads, sighing. A guy who had long black hair, and put it into a pony tail started talking, "Great job, Marluxia, though I'm a barber and do you guys remember my lances? I sold those to Cid's weapons emporium to buy my Barber shop, I CUT HAIR muhahahahaha!"

"ANYWAY XALDIN, I'm an Elvis impersonator, and a damn good one at that." Demyx cheerfully said.

"Elvis is like so like old." Larxene said to Demyx.

Roxas then said, "You **_DO _**know he's dead right?"

"I know, its just that's all the work I'm good at." Demyx said crying.

"So Luxord what do you do?" Axel asked inquisitively

"I go all in, but at any rate, I own a Casino, down in New Orleans. I came back here in West Virginia to reclaim this house and to make another casino."

Everyone put in everything they had, which all of them had 250000 Munny except for Roxas who had 2000 Munny. They flipped their cards Demyx had two pair of 2s and kings, Larxene had 4 queens; Saix had a straight in hearts. Axel had a full house, Marluxia had nothing, seeing he wasn't even looking at his cards Laxaeus had Flush in clubs, Xigbar was bluffing with a pair of sevens. Zexion had a full house, Xemnas had four 9s and a Jack high. Xaldin had a 3 of a kind, Vexen had a 2 pair and Luxord, Flashed those aces like they were gold rings. Everyone was staring at Roxas, who was looking at what he had on a list of possible combinations that Luxord gave him. He put them on the table and had showed a straight flush in spades.

"Are you dating luck? Because you had a once in a game hand!" Axel yelled, "Now how am I going to get a car!"

"Axel… We're friends right? If you need help getting a car, you can ask me…" Roxas expressed this as he looked at him, "the sad look doesn't look right with you Axel, come on, burn like the Raver you are." Luxord who didn't think of checking Roxas's hand smacked himself and was then beaten to a pulp for cheating in the game. And Roxas gained 3,002,000 Munny thanks to this poker night.

**I can only say one thing on this chapter, poor Luxord:)** **Oh, and the jokes elfish jokes about Saix are from WindOfDancingFlames' fanfiction, The Organization Goes Ice Skating, so don't sue me. The box gag is also WindOfDancingFlames' too.**

Well anyway, review if I should make another chapter, and I'm not making another one of these for awhile because this is about 4 pages long. I also thank my editor, Ryo for helping me with my grammar and run on sentences.

Roxas: How long could this fic be?

I don't know 12 more to have each nobody's problems and solutions and to what happens to them, but that's only if people actually read this, and sit down long to review.

Roxas: you did more than what you usually do. Why did you do that?

Well because I got sucked into this nobody poker game idea… and that's how this got started.


End file.
